


Tea and Honey

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: Midnight Milkshakes [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, M/M, Mild Blood, Movie References, Protective Peter Parker, Sick Character, Sickfic, broken glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: He stared at the mess on the floor. There was glass everywhere, and the air smelled too sweet, like, like… What was in that bottle? Vanilla scented something or other?His sinuses were already plugged. There was… there was cold medicine. He was looking for the cold medicine. He didn’t mean to drop anything.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Midnight Milkshakes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Tea and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> hello okay I have having A Day. dropped a brand new bottle of rose water on my foot this morning and I think I'm sick so I wrote a very self indulgent piece based on the incident

“Fuck.”

“What in God’s name- Harley?”

He stared at the mess on the floor. There was glass everywhere, and the air smelled too sweet, like, like… What was in that bottle? Vanilla scented something or other?

His sinuses were already plugged. There was… there was cold medicine. He was looking for the cold medicine. He didn’t mean to drop anything. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Harley faintly registered that he was bleeding. “I’m fine. Just let me-” The mop and broom were in the closet two feet to his left. It wouldn’t take long to clean. 

As he bent down to pick up the larger pieces of glass, he noticed the price tag still on the bottle. $5 isn’t that much. It was replaceable. He could just go out and buy a new thing. 

“You’re bleeding!” 

He paused briefly at the sound of Peter’s voice. “Everything’s fine, I’ll buy you a new one.”

“A new what? Harley, give me your hand.”

That’s when he noticed the gash across three of his fingers. “Huh.”

Peter wrapped a towel around it to try and stop the bleeding. “You’re okay. It’s gonna be okay. I think we have band-aids in the bathroom cupboard.”

“I broke the-”

“I saw. Watch your step, I don’t want you to hurt yourself again.”

“But I-”

“Blood comes before other spilled fluids, sweetheart. Focus on me for a minute please.”

He ran his hand under the faucet, and Harley watched his blood run thin. “I don’t know how to fix it.”

“We’re fixing your hand right now, see? The bleeding is already slowing down. Once we get you all patched up, you’re gonna be fine.”

“No the- the bottle.”

Peter frowned. “Honey, you don’t need to fix it. If the smell is bothering you, we can mop it up and air out the room-”

Harley flinched when Peter wrapped a bandage around the worst part of the cut. “What about the- the um.” He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. “I don’t know how to save it. Make sure it doesn’t go to waste.”

“Go to waste? Harles, that doesn’t matter. What were you looking for anyways?”

“Cold medicine.”

“Are you sick?” Peter held his wrist up to Harley’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm.”

“No, it's just a runny nose and sneezing, but the sinus pressure hurts really bad. You could tap my brain like a maple tree and it’d all drip out like syrup.”

“Harley!”

“What?”

Peter sighed. “I’m not leaving you alone for the rest of the day. And I’m keeping you away from sharp objects. I love you, but you’re a health hazard.” He pouted, and Peter ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll finish mopping up and I’ll get you the medicine okay? Then we can talk about what just happened and watch movies for the rest of the day so you can nap.”

He nodded, and his gaze landed on the bloodied towel next to the sink. “That’s gonna be a bitch to get out.”

“Like we haven’t had to get blood out of towels before. We’re both disasters, babe.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you. Go pick out a movie and grab some blankets please.”

~~~

“ _Indiana Jones_ okay?”

 _“Raiders_ or _Last Crusade?”_

_“Last Crusade.”_

“Oh you really don’t feel good, huh?”

Harley had his head resting on the arm of the couch. “It’s not like it’s _Back to the Future III_ bad. Or even _Night at the Museum_ bad for that matter.”

“Oh no, heaven forbid.” Peter tapped his leg. “Sit up, dollface. Need to give you your meds.”

He grumbled a little, but sat up anyways, staring at the mug in Peter’s hand. “Don’t tell me you’re giving me that one concoction that made me sleep for 36 hours.”

Peter laughed. “Okay, one: that shit knocked out your bronchitis in less than a week with no antibiotics. It worked really well, but I don’t think what you have is that severe. Two: I have normal cough medicine that will put you out for a few hours and take away the pressure. This is just normal tea.”

“With honey?”

“You can’t put me in tea, dear.”

“You know what I mean, you ass.”

“There is honey in it, yes. Now hit play, and once you finish your tea, you can nap.”

Harley downed the medicine with a grimace and started sipping on the tea. “Thank you.”

“No problem, babe. You wanna tell me what happened back there?”

He sighed, and let out a shuddery breath. “Bad brain day I guess. I wasn’t really paying much attention since I just wanted to find the medicine and take a nap. Then I dropped the bottle and heard my mom yelling about wasting her money on me. Felt shitty, wanted to fix it, and hurt myself instead. It’s fine, it happens.”

“It does happen, but that’s not fine. You shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

“Yeah, well,” he trailed off. “I just kept telling myself that it wasn’t that expensive, that I could buy a new one and it would be fine, we could forget even if I wasted something, but that thought is always _there,_ you know?”

“I know, and it probably won’t go away even if you work on it, but I love you, and I don’t care about some stupid vanilla thing. Honestly, that just made me think that maybe we should reorganize so it doesn’t happen again. Or buy fewer breakable things. Probably both.”

Harley gave him a ghost of a smile and set his mostly-finished tea on the coffee table. “Where did we put the heating pad?”

“Under the couch.”

“Thank you.” Once he found it, he flipped it on and tucked it underneath his blanket. “C’mon, sugar. You know I’m a clingy bastard when I’m sick.”

“If you get me sick, I’m getting a divorce.”

“We’re not even married yet.”

“I’ll marry you just to divorce you.”

“Like hell you will! Oh wait, can you hand me the remote? I think I just missed my favorite part.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “How many times have you seen this?”

“Probably too many.”

“Jesus Christ, I can’t believe I even want to marry you in the first place.”

“Don’t lie. You like me for my devilish- _achoo-_ charm.”

He shook the couch with his laugh. “And for your devastatingly handsome looks.” Peter rumpled his hair and admired Harley’s flushed face as he handed him the tissue box. “Oh, you poor baby. Just relax, Harles. The meds should kick in any second now.”

“Shush, I can’t hear the movie!”

Harley didn’t even watch the movie. He was asleep before the action even started. 

**Author's Note:**

> notes: 
> 
> -the 36 hour thing was based on true events  
> -yes, I have a movie scale for when I don't feel good  
> -you're allowed to ask me about either event on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
